Dangerous Liaisons
by IansDestiny
Summary: Weekly Blacklist Prompt (One Shot): Liz sees Red's Tattoo.


**Here is my first attempt at prompt writing. For JackandSamForever on Tumblr (I believe that is where this originated) The prompt is Liz sees Red's tattoo. This is a one shot. All normal disclaimers apply- I've nothing to do with The Blacklist and make no money this is solely for entertainment.**

Liz hefted the bulk of Red's weight as they moved as quickly as his injury would allow.

"Just ahead- on the right Dembe will collect us from there." Red pointed then groaned as the knife wound on his side stretched from the movement.

Concentrating on the task of getting them to the rendezvous point without anyone following them, Liz focused on the task at hand rather than the anger at the man beside her. Though if she were perfectly honest her anger was what was fueling her forward.

Once they were safely hidden from sight Liz set Red down on the floor and knelt before him. "You just couldn't help it could you." She glared at him as he smirked at her. "You had to goad him on! We already had the intel we needed, you were just showing off." Tucking her gun into the waistband of her skirt she started prodding his wound through his bloody shirt.

"Lizzie my dear- " Hissing as she hit a particularly raw area of the wound. "His wife and I go way back."

Looking up from his wound she glared at him indignantly, "You danced with her right in front of him."

Red shrugged then cringed again, "What's the harm in dancing with a beautiful woman when my date was otherwise preoccupied with accepting a dance request from my informant?" He raised a condescending eyebrow at her obviously challenging her response to his logic.

"You danced the Lambada with her! You practically had sex on the dance floor." She shot back. Returning to his wound she decided she would need to open his shirt to see exactly how bad he was injured since the wound appeared to wrap around towards his back. "Besides I was playing the part you told me too. You said if he asked me to dance, I was to accept." Working quickly she began unbuttoning his waist coat then moving to his shirt.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Lizzie, if you'd like I can teach you how to dance?" He replied stilling her hands with his own. They both stared at each other for a few long moments before the blood seeping through his white dress shirt caught her eyes again. She refused to dignify his comment with a response, however close to the mark it hit.

"I need to check your wound and try to stout the blood flow before you lose consciousness." She replied shaking off his hands and starting back on his shirt again while he laid back against the wall and smirked.

"If I had known it was this easy to get you to take off my clothes, I'd make it my personal goal to become injured on every trip." Red grinned, as the blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Finishing the last few buttons, Liz pushed his shirt open and off his shoulder on his injured left side. She was trying hard to concentrate on the task at hand and not what his chest hair would feel like. To help aid her resolve she 'accidentally' brushed her hand against his wound causing his breath to hitch slightly.

"Oops sorry." She couldn't help the small satisfying smile on her face as she made eye contact with him again.

Red -never one to let an opportunity pass him by- held her gaze and whispered, "My safe word is peaches..."

Rolling her eyes Liz used his waist coat to wipe at the blood on his side. She was trying to get a better view of his wound when black letters began to appear under all of the blood. "You have a tattoo here?" She asked looking up at his confirming nod. "What does it say?"

For the first time that night she saw Red's jaw clench and the shadow that crossed over his features. All hints of humor gone he replied in a very monotone voice reciting the quote, "For Those I Love I Will Sacrifice."

Neither spoke, the implications of his words were obvious and spurred her on to the task at hand. Changing tactics she stopped attempting to cause him pain and quickly cleaned up the remaining blood before gently applying pressure to his wound.

"This is probably going to scar," she finally mentioned as the silence began to stretch on.

Red moved his hand again to cover Liz's over the wound, squeezing it lightly he grinned at her. "It isn't the first or the last I can assure you, but I must admit to you being the best looking nurse I've had take care of me."

Whether it was the adrenaline still coursing through her from their escape or the months of close contact with Red that had left her feeling conflicted about her feelings for him; Liz lightly touched Red's cheek with her free hand. She need the contact just as much as he did, confirmation that they were both going to be ok. When he closed his eyes and turned into her palm, she leaned forward closing the gap between them and slowly pressing her lips to his. The initial surprise was evident as his eyes flew open but Red quickly recovered moving his free hand to the back of her head to increase the pressure of the kiss.

She wasn't surprised when he responded immediately. What had started out soft and sweet began to evolve into something more carnal that was full of desire and promise from both sides.

A subtle cough from behind the two startled both of them causing Liz to jump back and Red to groan as she pressed on his wound. There behind Liz stood Dembe, stoic as ever, watching the two with obvious surprise. "We need to go." He stated simply.

Red couldn't help but grin as Liz clambered to her feet beside Dembe, both of them reaching down to help Red to stand. "Lizzie was just practicing her bedside manor, you really did miss your calling in life. You would have made a fine nurse."

"He must have lost a lot more blood then I thought," Liz was talking to Dembe now as they both maneuvered Red to the waiting vehicle. "I believe he's getting delusional."

Dembe couldn't contain his smirk as they helped Red into the back seat.

Red waited until Liz and Dembe climbed into the car before he leaned across the back seat to rest against Liz in an effort to take pressure of his wound. "I'm completely lucid, as a matter of fact I was just picturing you in a nurses outfit..."

**AN: As I said this is really my first attempt at prompt writing and look forward to trying to keep up with each new prompt. Leave love or hate just let me know what you think. It makes me a better writer.**

**Always,**

**Lady**


End file.
